


Só Mais Uma Vez

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Ou será que todas as palavras que saíam das suas cordas vocais e formavam o timbre que tanto amava era uma mentira?”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Só Mais Uma Vez

Meses sem nos falarmos. Como você agüenta? Como você disfarça? Ou será que todas as palavras que saíam das suas cordas vocais e formavam o timbre que tanto amava era uma mentira? Será que você era uma mentira?

Eu quero tanto você aqui, comigo, me abraçando. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Eu queria, só mais uma vez, poder tocar seu rosto de porcelana. Eu só queria te ver, mais uma vez, nem que seja de longe.

Por favor. Volte para mim. Eu não suporto mais a dor. Cada palavra que escuto que tem a sonoridade de seu nome lembra-me você. Já aprendi minha lição. Já recordei meu passado. Já fiz descobertas e escrevi mil e uma cartas não mandadas. Isso tudo não é o bastante para me aceitar de volta?

Sei que fui eu quem pediu tudo e você também sofreu. Mas também foi você quem já se recuperou tão rapidamente que já estas com outro. E dói tanto imaginar esse outro tocando você como eu te tocava. Eu sei que ele não tem tanto cuidado quanto eu tinha. Ninguém terá. Eu te amo tanto, Selena. Tanto... Deixe-me tocar seu rosto de porcelana, só mais uma vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Quando a minha primeira namorada me largou, digamos que eu fiquei bastante deprimida, então essa é uma das estórias que eu escrevi quando isso aconteceu :3


End file.
